Death of the World
by Omen Of Death
Summary: Everyone thought Trigon was going to be the end of the world.Everyone was wrong.Unknowingly Raven had caused the Earth much pain, and she is the key to either saving it, or destroying it.RaexBB, Read and Review please..
1. Beginning

Here's another story, please read and review! This takes place after The End.

* * *

Gray rain clouds, thunder, and lighting claimed the sky on this very gloomy day. Big waves splashed onto the rocks of the island where the Titans Tower stood. Beast Boy was staring at the city, out of one of the many windows his home had. 

"Dude this is so boring…." Apparently the Titans Tower had lost electricity during the storm. The only lighting available was Starfire's Starbolts, Cyborg's shoulder light, and a candle brought out by Raven.

"Would you shut it BB? I'm going to power up the emergency generator." Cyborg mumbled to the whining green changeling. 'I wonder if anyone in the city has lost power too..' Shrugging, Cy pushed away his thoughts and started off for the generator. Beast Boy looked at Robin and Starfire. They were sharing a, probably interesting, comical, or confusing conversation. Beast Boy glanced over at Raven, who was sitting on the couch. Trying to feed his boredom he went over to her.

"So pretty freaky weather eh?" She looked up at him.

"What do you mean? Haven't you seen a thunder storm before?" Raven sarcastically replied.

"Well yeah but it's just that, usually I can sense one coming because of you know, the whole animal instinct thing." He wriggled his eyebrows. Raven rolled her eyes.

"And?"

"Well I didn't sense this one coming…" BB looked down a bit.

"So? You're saying you're losing your touch?"

"No it's just that maybe this storm isn't natural or , I don't know.." Raven stared at Beast Boy. 'Maybe he is right, maybe this is an unnatural storm…' A voice inside told her. Probably knowledge. Raven had felt weird when she woke up, like a bad premonition of something to happen. Beast Boy was bringing up that bad feeling again. Just then the power came back on with a buzz. Cyborg walked into the main room where the Titans were. He noticed Star and Robin flirting -cough- talking. He also noticed that BB and Rae were talking too. Starfire then noticed the metal Titan.

"Oh glorious friend Cyborg, you have returned to us the electricity!" Starfire clasped her hands together.

"Well the generator's up and running. But don't use any unnecessary electrical equipment. This generator was only made for giving the Tower some electricity to run on so we could get emergency calls."

"Got it Cy." Robin said. Raven blew out her candle and started to walk out of the room.

"Hey where are you going?" Beast Boy asked Raven before she could slip away.

"I just don't feel too well, I think I'm going to lie down."

"Oh friend has the cold or flu caught you?"

"No Starfire, I just have a headache." Robin surprised to see this sudden illness was about to ask Raven something but before the Titans could respond the door swooshed behind her.

"Gee just talking and she's already sick of you." Cyborg muffled a laugh. Beast Boy's ears drooped. Cy knew he made a mistake. He had knew that BB was crushing on Raven, or at least liked her, a whole lot. Cyborg slapped him playfully on the back.

"C'mon lets see what we can do for fun around here without….." BB instantly perked up.

"T.V.! No wait, I've got this new game for the Gamestation that I've been wanting to try out! It's called MMF!" Cyborg held Beast Boy's mouth close so he could finish what he was going to say.

"…..Without electricity." Cy let his hand go and BB pouted.

"But there's nothing to do with no electricity.."

"We could play the traditional Tamaranean game of Flocknick!" Everyone looked at the beaming Starfire. She has always played their games so to be fair they accepted to play….Flocknick.

"Alright Star we'll play." Robin smiled at her. She smiled ten times bigger.

"Oh I must fetch the game pieces." She flew off. Then about 30 seconds later came back with some type of green goo, what looked to be alien barbeque tongs, a humongous green sock-like thing, some triangular pieces, and some type of alien dice, that seemed to be…..growling? The Titans looked at what she had.

"I also have brought the first aid kit if you shall need it." All of the guys looked at each other and instantly regretted saying yes to play.

* * *

In Raven's room, Raven lay on her bed. Her head was pounding. When Beast Boy mentioned all the stuff about the storm the pain had started. Her head throbbed with each of her heartbeats. Raven knew something was wrong. After laying down for about a half an hour she started to feel her power painfully pulsating through her veins. Maybe she was just getting sick. But Raven had been sick before and it wasn't like this. Suddenly her throat felt very raw. Raven decided to get up to get a drink. 

As Raven made her way to the main door she was surprised to see a sight like this. Beast Boy's head had been covered by an enormous…sock? Robin was jumping around in pain from what seemed to be a pair of dice biting into his fingers. And Cyborg was trying to pick up some goo with tongs or something… Everyone then noticed her.

"Hey Rae!" BB exclaimed once getting the sock off his head.

"Want to join us in a game of Frookil?"

"You're wrong BB it's Frocknap."

"You're both wrong Cy its Fropuck!" Robin said, thinking he corrected them.

"Oh yes please join us in a game of Flocknick!" Starfire said. Raven just stared at them.

"Uh no thanks, I'm just going to get something to drink…"

"So are you feeling better then?" Robin asked Raven. Come to think of it the pain was subsiding in her body but she still had a slight headache.

"Yes, much." She replied. Just then the alarm starting blaring off. Robin ran over to a small computer.

"Hmm trouble, seems to be the Hive Five at the docks. Alright lets go." The Titans got into the T-car and sped off.

At the docks the Hive Five were stealing crates, that were to be shipped when the storm cleared, full of merchandise from a jewelry chain.

"Man this will make my wallet happy." Mammoth growled.

"I SEE lots of money in our future." Seymour joked. The others just stared at his corny-ness.

"Yeah maybe Jinx can buy a new hairstyle now!" The other hive soldier (don't know what his name is but he had the hive shield thing in mother mae-eye lol) said. Jinx glared at him as if to notify, "Say anything like that again and you won't live to regret it." He instantly hut up. Finally the Titans arrived.

"Looks like we got company. It's those scrum cleaning, nose picking, barf brains, the Titans." Gizmo pointed out. The Titans charged at them, and yes, you may not believe it but Robin did not drop a corny line! (I hate when he does that, it ruins his coolness lol)

Starfire paired up against Seymour unfortunately. She hurled a bunch of star bolts at him. He used his eye shield to block them. Then out from the dust he jumped and threw some bombs, that looked like eyes, at Star. She eeped, dodged the bombs, and flew at him to deliver a punch. She hit him smack in the face. He went right into a wall and fell down on his knees.

Cyborg was fighting against Gizmo. Gizmo had his spider gear out. Cyborg punched Gizmo but his fist was caught by one of the spider legs. He then tried to punch again but was only caught with another spider leg. Angrily Cyborg pulled his arms back hard, ripping the spider legs out of their mechanical sockets. Once Gizmo was unbalanced he fired his sonic beam cannon. Gizmo went flying But stopped in midair with his batwings.

Robin took a flying kick at the Hive guy, only to have his foot meet a shield. Using the shield Robin pushed off backwards, landed on his feet, and jumped forward, all in one motion and punched the guy right in his face. Getting ready to punch again Robin took another swing but this time the Hive guy caught his fist and threw him back. Robin landed with a thud but before getting up he threw 3 of his birdarangs. The Hive guy took out 2 Bee-arangs (Yeah sort of like Robin's but they look like Bee's) and threw them to counterattack the birdarangs. Unfortunetly the Hive guy didn't pull out enough and the 3rd birdarang hit him in the shoulder, causing him to drop his shield.

Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah and charged at Mammoth full speed. Mammoth was getting ready to take the cheetah and flip him over his head. But just as Mammoth was about to grab BB, BB turned into a Rhino and sent the surprised Mammoth into one of the crates, spilling out a bunch of jewelry. Mammoth jumped out of the crate and hit the ground so hard that it cracked and fell through towards the water below. BB morphed into a bird just in time. He then flew around towards Mammoth and starting pecking the stuffing out of him. Blindly Mammoth couldn't see where he was going and fell into the hole with a splash he created. Beast Boy then looked up and saw Raven and Jinx battling it out.

Raven and Jinx were having an empath-sorcerer's battle. Raven shot black blast at Jinx. Jinx shot her pink magic blades at Raven. The blade went threw the blast and caught Raven in the side, scratching her up a bit. Raven then flew at Jinx ready to punch her. Jinx charged at Raven and met her punch with her fist. There was a crackle of black and pink around their fists. They stared at each other for a second before breaking of the punch, both each jumping back. Raven then said her famous words and shot a beam of black magic at Jinx. Jinx also shot back a beam of pink magic. There they stayed at a deadlock each holding their positions. Sweat started to come off each of the girls brow as they pushed harder to get the other to crack. Ravens hands were starting to slip. Jinx smiled at this and pushed harder. Raven was getting angry then all of a sudden she started to get that weird feeling again. But this time it was a little bit different.

'What is going on?' Raven's mind asked when she started to feel her veins pulsating but this time it didn't hurt, no it felt almost good….it felt like power, so much power she was starting to loose control.

"And now you will die!" Jinx screamed as her pink beam sliced through Raven's and Raven was hit full force with the pink blast.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Beast Boy who had saw this. Upon hearing BB's screams everyone stopped fighting and looked over as the once pink blast had now turned to smoke. Jinx smirked at her work. Everything was silent until the Hive Five started cheering, even though they were beaten up by the Titans. The Titans just looked in horror until they saw something. Jinx stopped smiling and gasped. Once the smoke cleared Raven was levitating in midair. Her eyes had become 4 blood red demonic eyes, and she had a sinister smirk on her face.

"And now you will pay!" Raven screamed as black power outlined by red starting blowing up things everywhere. Then she grabbed and started to levitate Jinx with her power. Jinx was too frightened to move. Raven extended her hand.

"Now you will feel pain…" Raven growled us she clenched up her fist slowly, causing the magic around Jinx to bind harder. Jinx shrieked at the pain.

"RAVEN STOP!" Robin screamed.

"DON'T DO THIS PLEASE!" Starfire screamed.

"NO!" Cy yelled.

All Beast Boy could do was just stare. 'Raven what happened?' his mind asked.

Hearing all of the Titans screams, Raven looked down at them. Seeing her friends, seeing them mad or angry or something towards her, made her come back into reality. Slowly Jinx was put back on the ground, Ravens eyes turning back to normal during the process. Raven looked down at the Titans again. She didn't mean to loose control, she didn't even know what happened. Then as all that mysterious power came it started to leave her body rapidly. Raven then passed out in the air falling head first into the water.

"Raven!"

* * *

Well that's the first chapter. Once again PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! lol 


	2. Memories and Pain

I guess I'll add another chapter, in hopes of getting some reviews. My other story was a bit more successful lol. If you have not seen The End, this story has some spoilers in it. Sorry if my memory sequences aren't word for word. And also sorry if you get confused with my memory part but it's supposed to have just important ( well in my opinion) parts of Raven's destiny.

* * *

Raven fell further to the bottom of the ocean, dark blue murky water all around her. She was too tired to move and couldn't hold her breath much longer. After a couple bubbles her last breath came out, making her descend even faster without air in her lungs.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy was closest to where Raven fell in and turned into a swordfish and dove into the water while the other Titans were running up to where he was. Beast Boy swam as fast as he could through the dark water.

Raven then started having a jumble of memories. Slade coming after her on her birthday…

"What you have concealed, you shall become…..."

* * *

Raven revealing the prophecy to her friends…

"But Raven, why you?" Robin's voice asked in the memory.

"Because Trigon….is my father." Raven replied.

"How do we stop him?" Beast Boy asked.

"We don't…"

* * *

The last day of the world….

"I like sunsets, they begin the day with a fresh new start." Robin smiled towards the ocean.

"For luck." Beast Boy dropped a penny in Raven's hand.

"Skies will burn. Flesh will become stone." Raven screaming as she became the portal.

"I had a really good friend named Raven.." Robin was telling kid Raven a story.

"Fathers are supposed to protect their children. Take care of them. You were never my father." Raven yelled while blasting Trigon.

"You have your whole life to live now Raven, it's over." Robin smiled at Raven as they walked over to the party.

* * *

All these recent memories came so fast and left, like in a split second. Raven then started to black out until something pushed against her back making her ascend. Beast Boy had finally reached Raven, turned into a whale and pushed her towards the surface. Once they reached it, BB turned back into a human and dragged Raven out of the water. The Titans all ran to them. Beast Boy preformed CPR (Robin had all the Titans learn CPR for an emergency such as this) until Raven sat up coughing out water. Blurrily she saw the faces of all the worried Titans.

"Guys?" Before she could utter another word two strong arms embraced her. Instantly she knew it was Starfire from the incredible strength of the arms.

"Oh friend Raven! We were so worried when you fell into the water." Raven just laid in the alien's embrace closing her eyes. It felt so good to breath some air inand to not be surrounded by water. Starfire then glanced at Raven.

"You are ok yes?" Raven opened up her eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine Star." Raven replied not mentioning the pain in her head.

"You sure? I mean you did hit the water pretty hard."

"I'm fine Robin." Raven repeated. She never did like to be asked about something twice.

"Y'all had us scared girl. You went flying down like a ton a bricks. Good thing BB here got ya out of the water and gave you CPR." Cyborg nudged Beast Boy. Beast Boy blushed. Raven almost blushed at the idea of Beast Boy putting his lips to hers but quickly shook off that embarrassment in fear of something blowing up.

"It was nothing, really…" Beast Boy put one hand behind his head and the other to help Raven up. She took it and stood up. That's when Raven noticed that the police (those high tech cops that are always in the show, but never really do anything that helps except carry off the villains lol) were putting the Hive Five into a police van. Raven then returned her gaze to Beast Boy.

"Thanks." Beast Boy was taken aback by this. Well sure he had saved her life but he never did get much thanks from Raven.

"No problem, anything for a friend." He smiled at her. 'Only a friend..' His mind sadly thought. Raven gave a very slight smile back but then returned it with her usual emotionless look.

"So I think we should head back to the Tower, rest up just incase anything else pops up today, it's already 5:28 p.m." Cy led the Titans to the T-car.

* * *

When the Titans got home Raven retreatedto her room as everyone suspected she might do.

"Friends! We have not yet finished the game of Flocknick. Whose turn was it to roll the dice?" Starfire looked at her friends with a smile as Silky growled at the dice. The dice roared at Silky making the big larva hide in fear. Everyone minus Star just sweat dropped.

"Hey I have a better idea! How about we play a game of hide-n-seek?" BB said trying to save his fellow teammates butts but most importantly, his.

"Hide-n-seek?" Starfire questioned never hearing of that game before.

"Oh yes hide-n-seek, that's where one player counts to uh…."

"1000." Cyborg told BB, trying to make time.

"1000 and then looks for the other players who have found a hiding spot." BB finished. Robin thought it was cruel to make 100 to 1000 but he didn't want to play another one of Starfire's games so soon, so said his numb fingers.

"That's sounds joyous friends. Who will count?"

"Well…since this is your first time playing you will have the honor of being the counter." Beast Boy said with a big grin. Starfire clapped her hands together happily.

"Now where shall I count?"

"Over there, and remember no peeking." Cyborg pointed to a corner. And once Starfire started counting the boys where gone in 0.5 seconds.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven decided to meditate before pondering what happened to her powers earlier. Beast Boy ran down the hallway to find a good, safe, safe being the keyword,hiding spot. He ran past Raven's room but then stopped, and walked a bit backwards back to it. He looked at Raven's name on the door. Beast Boy put his ear against it and heard Raven chanting her mantra. Deciding to take a year off his life he turned into a bug and crawled underneath the door silently. He watched as Raven sat in a lotus position above her bed.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos.."

Whenever Raven meditated Beast Boy felt sad for her. Ever since he learned that she suppressed her emotions while meditating he couldn't help but feel sad for her. Raven didn't deserve to have an inconvenience such as that. After the whole end of the world thing Beast Boy believed she should of gained the power to feel emotions but just because Trigon was beaten and sent back into the depths of hell didn't mean his influence over her was gone.

"Sigh.." The little green bug sighed. 'I wonder if Raven will ever get to feel emotions safely…' Just then the alarm rang in the Tower for the second time that day. Raven stopped meditating and flew out of the room. When the coast was clear, Beast Boy returned to his human state and followed. When all the Titans got to the main room, well Starfire was already there still counting, on the big monitor was none other than Slade. The alarm stopped.

"Slade…" Robin hissed through his teeth. Raven didn't say anything though she did hate Slade as much as Robin did, even a bit more. All the Titans glared at the master mind villain.

"Why hello there Titans. It has been a while."

"What do you want?" Robin yelled.

"Tsk Tsk Robin, impatience will be your downfall. Anyways what I want is for us to have a little reunion. I have missed you Titans so. Meet me at the abandoned Jump City construction site." ( The place where Slade had made the big fiery "S" so to speak.) And with that the monitor clicked off with a beep. All the Titans were fuming with anger.

'After all Slade had did how could he just come in and coolly invite us to fight like nothing had happened.' Raven started to have a bad premonition of something to come once again.

* * *

Now PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSEEEEEE review. I won't update unless I get some reviews here. 


	3. Confrontation

Rae-and-BB-4evr-I won't let reviews decide if I should update. I just want to know that at least one person is enjoying my story to continue, and with your review I know someone is therefore I continue : )

Heeheeitsme- Thanks for the muffins, and don't worry, this story won't be a Terra repeat ; )

VampireSelene- Thank you very much!

Jordanals- Thanks : ), it's going to be hard to keep Raven in character when you have her liking someone in a fic lol.

* * *

The Titans had gotten into the T-car and drove off towards the abandoned Jump City construction site. The car ride was a very tense one. Anger, hatred, and curiousness was thick in the air. All of the Titans were angry at Slade but curious as to what he could do now to possibly ruin their lives further. Well he did help in destroying the world and almost obliterating Raven.

Slade watched from atop the roof of an old building as the T-car screeched to a halt down below. Part of the building had already cracked off and its metal frame was showing underneath. For Slade's plan to work he had to get Raven isolated from the team. He was still intrigued by her. Silently and unseen, Slade watched as the Titans stepped out of the car.

"Alright guys, be careful this might be a trap and we don't know what to expect now." Robin surveyed the area. All the Titans got into a battle ready pose just in case something or Slade jumped out at them. Starfire had her star bolts ready, Beast Boy was in a stance ready to change into any animal, Cyborg had his sonic cannon out, Raven's hands were covered in her black magic ready to shield, and Robin had a few birdarangs out. Nothing happened so far.

"Um did Slade send us out on a wild goose chase?" Beast Boy slumped his arms down and looked at Robin. Slade saw his chance. Before starting his plan he would toy a bit with the Titans. Slade jumped off the rooftop and positioned a flying kick to Beast Boy in the head.

"BEAST BOY LOOKOUT!" Robin's cry was too late. Beast boy turned around just in time to have his face meet Slade's foot.

"AHHHH!" BB was sent spiraling into the air. Starfire flew up and caught BB before he could hit any of the buildings. Raven, Cyborg, And Robin charged at Slade. Cyborg threw a punch but Slade ducked and kicked Cy in the stomach sending him backwards. A split second later Robin tried punch Slade in the back of his head but was caught by Slade's hand and he was thrown where Cyborg was just getting up.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Slade turned around to see a bunch of debris from old buildings being hurled at him. He took out his metal bo staff ( I think that's what it's called..) And swirled it around using it as a shield from the debris. Once the pelting stopped, he jumped up and tried to hit the levitating Raven with the staff. Using her magic she shielded the blow and Slade fell back towards the ground. He landed on his feet gracefully. Starfire held Beast Boy by his arms and flew towards Slade then let go of BB sending him hurtling towards the villain. Beast Boy turned into an elephant at the last moment. BB crushed into the ground sending up a bunch of dust. As the dust was blown away Beast boy reverted back to human form and looked at the crater her created in the ground. Slade wasn't there.

"You'll have to do better than that." Slade came from out of nowhere from the sky. Apparently he had been able to block Starfire/BB's combo by half a second. He tried to punch the green changeling but BB turned into a mouse and scampered away as Slade's fist hit the ground. Cyborg then charged up his sonic beam cannon and shot at Slade. Slade, being one to dodge quite gracefully, rolled out of the way only to meet up with Robin. Robin and Slade had some hand to hand combat until, speedily, Robin crouched and spun his leg around, knocking Slade off of his feet. Robin looked at Raven who had a huge boulder encased in her black magic. Nodding he quickly jumped away as Raven brought down the huge rock. Slade had an idea. He felt the time was right to start his plan. The rock connected with the ground. Everything was silent after.

"Uh did we get him?" Beast boy looked confused.

"This is Slade we are talking about, do you think we got him?" Cyborg glared at his green friend. Starfire started hearing beeping from the rock. Robin walked over to the boulder getting ready to see if Slade was defeated.

"Um Robin I do believe I hear beeping coming from the boulder."

"Beeping?" Robin put his ear to the rock. He could hear the low familiar sound of one of Slades bombs beeping.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Robin yelled as he sprinted away from the rock. Everyone ducked as the beeping got really fast and the whole rock exploded. Chunks of it was flying everywhere and the dust was so thick from the explosion. All of the Titans were coughing as tears were forming in their eyes from the dust. Slade, like a ghost, came behind the blinded Raven and squeezed her pressure point on the collar bone. Instantly she blacked out. None of the Titans saw this because they were too busy trying to see and breath.

'A mask comes in handy..' Slade thought to himself as he swung the unconscious girl over his shoulder and walked away disappearing into the dust. The rock dust was starting to clear. Beast Boy rubbed his eyes.

"Man does Slade always have to go out with a bang?" Beast boy moaned.

"But why did Slade want us here anyway? What was his intention?" Robin was helping Starfire up.

"Dunno. That dude is twisted. Maybe he really did just want a reunion. Who knows.." Cyborg shrugged. As the area became more clear Beast Boy noticed something.

" HEY! WHERE'S RAE!" The Titans looked around, but their dark friend was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"Unh… where am I?" Raven seemed to be standing in the middle of nowhere. Everything was just white.

"Hello my dear child." Raven turned around to see her mother. Raven stared at her for a few seconds disbelievingly then snapped out of it.

"Arella!" She cried while running up to her mother and hugging her. Raven buried her head in her mother's chest.

"Mom I thought you were gone.." She said between sobs. Nothing was around them so this display of emotion didn't blow anything up.

"Trigon…he found Azarath, he killed everyone… how did you?"

"Ssh my child…" Raven did as she was told just happy to be in her mother's embrace.

"The worst is yet to come…." Arella spoke in a lower voice. Raven looked up at her.

"Huh? Oh the prophecy? My friends and I saved the world. I defeated Trigon." Raven smiled a hearty smile.

"You did not save the world, you only prolonged it's suffering.."

"What do you mean? I…" Raven was cut off.

"The worst is yet to come…" Arella's eyes were now turning into 4 yellow demonic eyes as her skin was turning red. Raven just stared in horror as her loving mother was transforming into the demon she hated with all of her being.

"THE WORST IS YET TO COME!" Trigon's voice now boomed, replacing Arella's.

"NOOOO!" Raven screamed while crouching down and putting her hands against her ears. She then shut her eyes.

* * *

Suddenly she opened her eyes and everything was black. From the way she felt, she could tell she was lying down. Turning her head to one side she saw Slade step out of the darkness.

"Good, you're awake."

* * *

Well that's chapter 3, I hope you liked it. I will get chapter 4 up as soon as possible. While I do so, please review : ) 


	4. The Strongest One of Them All

Mystress Zoycite- Yeah I agree, Slade is the coolest villain on TT! How could I not put him in my fic? ;)

TheSkeet- Will do

Jordanals- I also like fics that keep the characters in-character. I'm glad you like mine : )

VampireSelene- Thanks for the spicy minty fresh review B)

Hope sister of Faith- Thanks!

Also I have a little treat for you guys enjoying my story. I have drawn a visual reference for you to see at the end of this chapter. Hope you like.

* * *

"RAVEN!" Robin called out but there was no answer. He cursed himself for letting one of him teammates be taken by Slade. Beast Boy morphed into a dog and started sniffing the ground in hopes of catching Raven's scent.

"ACHOO!" BB was sent hurtling backwards from the power of his sneeze. Cyborg helped him up.

"Got anything BB?"

"Nope.. too much dust around here.." Beast Boy sniffled a bit. Starfire descended from the sky and landed on the ground next to her friends.

"I have surveyed the area and could not find any sign of friend Raven." She looked down sadly.

"Maybe I can get a track on her communicator." Cyborg pressed a couple of buttons in his arm and it started beeping.

"I got a track on her!" The Titans got into the T-car and drove off into the outskirts of the city.

* * *

"Good you're awake." Slade looked at his captured victim. Getting ready to fight Raven was about to jump and attack him but found out she couldn't move.

"I have injected you with a paralyzing potion. Should last for about 10 more minutes. Just enough time for me to purpose my offer to you."

"I don't want any of your offers. Nothing you say to me will accept whatever you have planned." Raven glared at the villain.

"Oh, is that so?" Slade walked up to Raven. Raven just kept glaring at him. She would of probably lost control if it hadn't been for the potion keeping her still.

"You have noticed the thunderstorm this morning, correct?" Raven thought back to the conversation she and Beast Boy shared earlier. Beast Boy's voice hung in her head. 'I don't know, maybe this storm isn't natural….'

"Yes."

"And I believe you hadn't been feeling well for a while, also correct?" Slade was right. Every morning for the past 4 days Raven had numerous headaches or had woken up in the middle of the night coughing, with cold sweats and chills. She didn't bother to tell the others because the illness was temporary and short lived. Once Beast Boy came close to finding out though…..

* * *

It was the 2nd night Raven had been having these symptoms. It was 8:00 p.m. and Raven had gone to her room to retire early for another headache had started. Cy and BB said good night to her as she left the room.

'Hmm…something seems different about Raven…her scent has changed." Beast Boy wondered while looking towards where Raven had just left.

"Yo B, you playing or spacing out?" Cyborg looked at his friend who was not concentrating on the game but looking in another direction.

"Huh? What? DUDE!" BB looked at the game on the T.V. seeing he had just lost the game that he was so close to winning. Cyborg started doing a victor dance while BB fumed.

"I never liked that game anyway.." Beast Boy threw down his control and walked off.

"Yeah you don't like it because you can't win it heh heh." Cyborg mentioned before Beast Boy left the room. BB was walking down the hallways with his hands behind his head. He was in the hallway where Raven's room was. Looking around to see if Star and Robin had come back from shopping ( a trip in which Robin was suckered into just from a smile from Starfire, might I mention) Beast Boy put his ear on the door. He heard the rustling of blankets from within the room.

Meanwhile inside Raven's room, Raven was tossing and turning. She was half asleep but she starting getting a cold sweat and couldn't drift off into a peaceful deep sleep.

"Unh.." She moaned. No position whatsoever made her bed feel comfy. It seemed as though her mattress had turned into a hard slab of rock. After trying countless positions Raven moved her arm and accidentally hit a vase on one of her nightstands making it crash and shatter. Completely waking her up.

Beast Boy jumped at hearing the shatter. He wasn't expecting a noise like that.

"Rae, you ok in there?" He heard a slight cough from behind the door.

"Uh yes I'm fine." BB didn't buy it.

"What happened? I heard a crash. And also are you sick? I heard you cough.." Thinking quickly Raven thought of an alibi.

"No I was just meditating. One of my candles fell on the floor and in my rush to get water to put it out I knocked over a vase, everything is fine."

"Ok then.." Defeated BB walked away. Raven slumped inside her room. She didn't need to have the others worrying about her.

* * *

Snapping back into reality Raven remembered she was with Slade.

"Yes I haven't been feeling the best lately, but how would you know?"

"I have my sources." The way Slade said that kind of creeped her out.

"Now back to my proposition.…as you know I have been looking for an apprentice. Sadly Robin and Terra didn't work out, but you have great potential.

"You have to be kidding, after everything you have done to me and my friends, how could you even consider asking me a question like that?"

"Ah but you see Raven, after the prophecy had been completed I had felt guilty as to what happened to the earth. I wouldn't wish that upon anything. But I fear it might happen again." Raven was slightly confused about that.

"What do you mean happen 'again'"? Raven desperately awaited an answer.

"Well Trigon may be gone for now but you, you are still here."

"I'm still not following…" Raven was getting a bit annoying with Slade.

"You don't get it do you? Trigon was afraid of you. Why do you think he wanted to use you as a portal and then obliterate you?"

"Afraid of me?" Everything just started getting more confusing for Raven.

"Let me tell you a little about history….back when demons used to roam the Earth freely, they used to hide in fear of humans, yes mere mortals. Back then humans were one of the strongest beings in the universe. Not very smart but indeed quite strong. Demons saw this as an advantage. The demons would perform tricks such as making fire for one, making the mortals impressed by the unknown. Therefore the demons became known as gods, like as the Egyptians used to believe in." Raven couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was never told about anything like this before..

"And once the demons became known as gods, mortals starting looking up to them. As the mortals progressed in society with the help from demons, their strength decreased, so the demons predicted. And after the mortals became no threat whatsoever, the demons went off to the other planets in the universe to try the sametactics there, for the demons quest was to become the strongest creatures in the universe. Today the regular human being could be slaughtered by a demon instantly. That's because the humans ancient strength had been locked away since conveniences such as fire, irrigation, and electricity had been created, making it easier for humans to become lazier. Only a special few have been able to unlock that strength, such as Robin and I, and you.

"Me?" Raven asked.

"Yes. When Trigon was looking for a host to carry his seed he had chosen the humans, knowing what they were capable of. He needed someone strong enough to open the portal. He couldn't think of anything stronger then a half human, half demon blooded child. Therefore he chose Arella, or should I say Angela as his host." Raven just sat there in shock continuing to listen to what Slade had to say.

"But then Trigon noticed something. After you had left Azarath and became a Titan, he noticed your powers and strength were increasing. That's why he had to kill you after you became the portal. But as we all know he had failed and was sent to hell. Since Trigon hadn't defeated you, your powers had increased even more by then. That's the reason why you have been getting sick. Your powers are growing so rapidly your body can't keep up with it. Also that's why there was that weird thunderstorm. The Earth cannot contain a being with so much power that you posses so little by little it has been dying." Raven gasped.

"I can help you control the power within, and stop the Earth from being destroyed altogether. But I will only help if you become my apprentice." Just then the paralyzing potion wore off. Raven stood up. After hearing what was happening to the Earth she didn't have any choice.

"I will…become your apprentice.." Raven said sadly.

"I figured you would, that's why I had made the outfit for you."

Raven put on the outfit. On her neck, hip, and feet were black gems. She had armor on her arms and legs. The mark of Scath was across her chest.

"The gems will help control your power. The armor is for protection. And last but not least the mark of Scath is for you to remember your heritage. Also.." Slade held up a red gem.

"Nekriah Ester Caldor!" Raven started to scream as pain erupted in the right side of her head. Her right eye transformed into two red eyes. The pain then stopped. Raven looked at Slade.

"Your eyes will help remind you why you fight. Now you really should get some rest my child. Tomorrow will be a big day. This room will be your sleeping quarters." And with that Slade left the dark room. Raven sat down on the bed and one tear slipped from her human eye.

* * *

I do think this is my best chapter B) I hope you guys liked it as much as I did writing it! Now here's the picture of Apprentice Rae I promised. It's not the best but you get the idea what she looks like in my mind )

http/img. photobucket. com/albums /v66 /pugpupies /RavenTheApprentice.png


	5. Training and Dead Ends

TheSkeet- Thanks!

VampireSelene- Lol you won't talk to me anymore? Wow my story must be good P

EBiLSAWK- Yes I have saved all of TT for you guys xD

heavens pillar- Yeah I wish the people who are reading my story that don't review, would. But oh well. Glad you like my story : )

Psychic Werewolf Assassin- Yup I always had the idea of making Raven Slade's apprentice and finally wrote it down. The whole thing about one of her eyes becoming the 2 demonic red eyes, is just a detail I added so that Raven will remember that she fights to keep her demon side in control. It will remind her because whenever she sees her reflection those red eyes will be staring back. Do you get the idea now: )

And now onto the next chapter…

* * *

"Dammit!" Robin threw down his communicator. The Titans were in an abandoned field about 30 miles from the city. 

"I can't believe the lead was a dead end!" Cyborg said as he looked at the red jewel in his hand that used to be hooked onto Raven's cloak, which also had a tracking/contacting device put into it.

"Slade must of knew we were going to stupidly follow the signal and wander off of his trail." Beast Boy clenched his fists.

"The Slade has tricked us once again.." Starfire bowed her head sadly.

"Alright team, Raven is missing and we have no idea where she could be. We have to find her as fast as we can. Who knows what Slade has planned.. We need to find a spot to begin our searching." Robin put a finger to his chin.

"The most logical spot to start at would be where our battle took place yes?"

"Well maybe Star, but Slade might have gone far away from there, and we would just be wasting our time searching in an area where he wasn't."

"Robin, you're right, and so is Star. How about Star and I check the skies for any signs of Raven or Slade. We will fly past where we fought Slade, giving it a quick scan over."

"Good idea BB, Robin and I will fan out and check the city." Cyborg got into the drivers seat of the T-car. Robin got in the passengers seat.

"We will go back to the tower to get my R-cycle. Call us if you find anything." Both BB and Starfire nodded their head at Robin while the T-car revved up and drove away.

"Let's go Star." And with that Beast Boy turned into an eagle and ascended into the sky, Starfire right beside him.

* * *

"Uh…" Raven rubbed her eyes. She must of fallen asleep. 

"Maybe it was a dream…" Raven muttered as she looked where she was. She was still in that dark room, and had on her new outfit.

"It was no dream child."

"Slade.." Raven was cut off.

"We have training to do apprentice, come." Slade turned and started for the door. Raven got off of her bed and followed Slade. The two walked in silence together down a dark hall. Passing various doors that Raven wondered what would be behind there. Finally Slade reached a door and turned the knob. Inside was just a humongous plain white room.

"This will be where you do your training. I have created simulated opponents for you. Some villains, some friends…" Raven didn't like hearing the part about her friends.

"See that room over there?" Slade pointed to a room covered by a pane of glass. Raven nodded.

"I will be observing your fights and your techniques. Before you do any work for me you must be strong. Physically and mentally. In the future you may have some pretty hard battles, and you must be prepared for anything." Slade glanced over at Raven.

"You will not be allowed to use your normal powers. I want you to tap into your ancient human strength and demonic powers."

"But I thought my demon side was destroying the world. Shouldn't I suppress my powers?" Raven asked.

"No. The more you use your powers, the more you gain control. Unfortunately for you, the people of Azarath had you hide your emotions and not feel anything, for fear of unleashing deadly power. If you had used your emotions little by little, gradually increasing, maybe you would have been able to control your powers by now. Pity." Slade glanced at Raven who didn't say a word.

"Just think of all this as a game…" With that Slade turned away from Raven and walked into the glass room mentioned before.

Once in the glass room Slade turned a knob that had numbers 1-10 on it. All levels of difficulty. He turned the knob to level 3.

"Let's start Raven off at an easy level." Slade reached for a blue button that had the word Raven written on it. Two other buttons were next to that one. One yellow one with the word Terra written on it, and the other, a red button with Robin on it. Slade had customized his training area for each apprentice.

"Level 3." A lady's voice came over a loud speaker in the white room. Suddenly the walls changed from white to look like an exact replica of part of the city. Raven was stunned. She walked over to one of the buildings and touched it. It felt real.

'How could Slade create such a real like environment?' Raven thought to herself. Just then the memory of Robin fighting Slade came into her mind.

'I wonder of Slade used the dust on me….' Just then a mailbox in front of Raven blew up as a large electrical tentacle tried to lash out at her. She jumped up and did a back flip landing on her feet. She did not expect that.

"HAHAHAHA Run and fear the power of Dr. Light." A simulation of Dr. Light yelled.

"Dr. Light… I can handle dr. Light.." Raven jumped towards the electric man with her hand out ready to punch.

* * *

"Got any traces yet guys? Robin was speeding down a street in Jump city on his R-cycle. He held his communicator in his left hand while dodging traffic with his right on the R-cycle's handle. 

"Not yet.." Cyborg had a communicator built into his car so he didn't have to take his hand off the wheel.

"We have had the bad luck of finding nothing either." Starfire replied for both her and Beast Boy, who couldn't talk since he was an eagle.

"We have passed the area where the battle took place and we did not find anything. Beast Boy still could not pick up the scent of friend Raven or Slade. The dust covered it all up.

"Well keep trying team." Robin growled as he turned off his communicator and latched it back into his utility belt.

"We will Robin." Starfire turned off her communicator and continued looking downwards at the land below her. Beast Boy glanced at her then back at the ground.

'Man I hope Raven is ok, Slade better not do anything to her…" Eagle Beast boy started to fly a bit faster then Starfire from anger.

* * *

"Level 3 opponent- defeated" 

Dr. Light was just on the floor in a crumpled mess whining about loosing. Suddenly the image of him and the city started to disappear.

"Nice work Raven, but you will learn physical action is not always the way to win a battle." Slade's voice came over the loud speaker. He then turned the knob to level 4.

"Level 4" The lady's voice replaced Slade's. Raven watched as her surroundings started to change into what seemed to be like…….the inside of Mumbo's hat?

"Hocus Pocus!" Raven looked over and saw the blue lunatic standing there with cards between his fingers. He threw them at her.

Raven jumped and dodged the metal edged cards, making them slice into a theatre poster. She jumped and tried to kick Mumbo. Instead of painfully hurting him she passed right through him and fell.

"What the-" Raven rubbed her head a bit before getting back up.

"Now you see me now you don't." Mumbo popped right up in her face. Raven tried to punch him but at the last second he disappeared again.

"Behind you!" Mumbo tapped her back. Raven flipped a kick behind her but no one was then.

"This is starting to get aggravating…." Raven growled. Just then Mumbo appeared right in front of her and crouched down and spun around his foot, hitting Ravens legs making her fall down. Before she could react he melted away into the ground.

"I can't fight him physically if I don't know where he will appear next." Raven closed her eyes. She heard the very faint sound of whistling of the wind moving left and right behind her in a zigzag motion. Raven couldn't have heard this sound if she didn't take the time out to listen for it. As soon as she heard the whistling right on her left, she punched the hardest she could. Her punch connected with Mumbo's stomach. His eye's bulged as pain was filled his body. His body was sent backwards and flew into a blue building.

"Ugh no fair…" Mumbo's image disappeared just as Dr. Light's did. The room became white once again.

"Very good Raven. You have learned that anger does not win the battle, but patience and being calm throughout any situation does." Raven nodded her head solemnly.

"I think you might be ready for your first mission."

* * *

As always I would like you to review if you are reading my story, Thanks 


	6. Battles, Snot, And Searches

Underlanker Legion- I don't watch X-men so I have never saw the training room thing P

Addictive Jon- Here's more

Psychic Werewolf Assassin- Yeah I should of but I really wanted to get that chapter up so I cut it short.

VampireSelene- Thank you soo much:D

* * *

Slade had brought Raven to what she figured was the main room with a huge monitor. Similar to the Titans Tower except it was very dark and nothing else was in the room. Slade pushed a button on a panel near the monitor. A picture of a building came up. Flexail appeared on a sign over the building.

"Flexail? The auto parts store?" Raven was dumbfounded.

"Yes, Flexail is a cover up name for a secret organization that uses metal in sorcery. They took on the appearance of an auto parts store to make money. I must admit they do use very durable metal in their auto supplies."

'Hmm, Cyborg had bought some parts from them. No wonder the T-car hasn't been demolished by now from all the pounding it takes from countless villains.' Raven thought to herself.

"And how did you figure out all this?"

"I have my ways…" Slade replied without looking at her.

'Slade's mysterious ways are starting to bug me..' Raven shrugged that off as Slade turned away from her.

"Come." He led Raven to a door. Behind the door was a staircase. The two started up it. Finally they reached what looked to be a cellar door. Slade reached out and opened it. The dark night sky showed. Raven walked out of the door as Slade closed it behind her.

"Where are we?" After all Raven didn't know where she was after she was kidnapped by Slade.

"Follow me." Raven did as she was told. After passing a few trees in the dense forest they were in they came to a rocky cliff that looked out over the city. Raven's former home, Titan's Tower, shone quite visibly on it's island due to the moonlight dancing over the water and Tower.

"You will find the Flexail building 3 blocks down from your usual hangout, Joey's Pizza." Slade was staring out at the city. Apparently he didn't make much eye contact..

Raven thought it was really creepy how he knew the Titans liked to hang out at the pizza place. Did Slade watch them ALL the time?

"The metal you are looking for is called Pyrotius" (A/N I just made that up so uh yeah lol), Slade handed Raven a piece of paper with the name of the metal written on it.

"Retrieve that for me and report back here. I will be waiting." Slade then turned around and walked off into the forest. Once Slade disappeared, Raven looked back to the piece of paper in her hand.

"Pyrotius? Never heard of that.." Folding the piece of paper and putting it in her pocket, Raven went to put the hood of her cloak up but felt nothing.

"Right.." She muttered remembering she didn't have on her normal outfit. Silently Raven turned away from the cliff and trotted off into the forest to get to the city, because she could not just levitate herself there.

* * *

"We have some trouble down in Charles Park!" Cyborg was still driving in the T-car but slowed down once he saw Cinderblock breaking a bunch of statues, people fleeing the scene. Cyborg had his communicator hooked up to all the Titans.

"He seems to be causing destruction and chaos for no apparent reason. I'm going to need some help." Cyborg was now running up to the huge stone villain, still talking to the Titans on his communicator.

'Crap we need to stop Cinderblock but we might loose any lead we might get on Raven..' Robin thought as he stopped his R-cycle.

"Robin shall Beast Boy and I go help Cyborg?" Starfires face showed on Robin's communicator.

"No Star, I'll go help Cyborg, you guys keep searching ok?"

"Alright Robin, good luck." Starfire's communicator blinked off.

"Cyborg hold Cinderblock off until I get there. Star and Beast Boy will keep searching for Raven."

"Roger that Robin." Cyborg's communicator shut off.

Robin revved up his R-cycle a bit by pulling on the handles before he sped away in the other direction.

* * *

Beast Boy, currently an eagle looked at Starfire and squawked (A/N or whatever the term is for the sound an eagle makes lol). Starfire looked at her green friend. After getting her attention, Beast Boy started to dive towards the ground. Star followed him. Once 2 feet from the ground Beast Boy morphed back into his human form and landed gracefully on his feet. Starfire flew down and landed right next to him.

"I think we should split up. I should do some ground searching now. You should keep searching the skies now that Robin and Cyborg are occupied. Is that ok with you? That way we can cover more ground." BB's human form was the only time he could speak so he had to make Starfire land.

"Yes I believe that is best." Starfire's feet started to lift off the ground.

"Remember call if you find anything." Starfire nodded with a little smile and flew off.

"Alrighty then.." BB took out a picture of Raven's cloak he secretly kept in his pocket. He laughed slightly when he remembered how he got it……..

* * *

"RAVEN! MY NOSE IS ALL STUFFED UP. WHY AM I SICK?" Beast Boy was sitting on the couch in the main room with a blanket hunched over him while watching T.V.. All the other Titans had gone out earlier that day and didn't know Beast Boy was going to wake up with a head cold. Raven was the only one left in the tower to moan to.

"Yeah and the 5 hours you did of swimming in the cold night water had anything to do with it." Raven's voice was heavy with sarcasm. She had stopped pouring her tea.

"Yeah swimming was a blast. I met this nice yellow fish." Beast Boy smiled back at Raven. She turned around and continued to pour her tea. Beast Boy sighed.

"Ugh my head hurts so much. I can't breathe out of my nose. This stinks…" Beast Boy clicked to a different channel on the T.V. Raven sighed.

'He's going to be like this all day….' Raven got out 2 cups to pour her tea in.

"Here drink this.." She held out a cup to Beast Boy.

"What's this?" Beast Boy eyed the cup suspiciously. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Tea. Drink it, it will make you feel better." Beast Boy hesitated a second before putting clenching his nose with his fingers and started to down the warm liquid.

'Was holding his nose really necessary? He can't breath through it anyway.' Raven thought to herself as she watched Beast Boy finish his tea. He let out a sigh.

"Hey this stuff actually feels good. I can feel the warmth inside of me."

"Told you." Raven walked closer to Beast Boy to take his cup.

"Yeah, I can already feel my sinuses being drained, I…ah….ah…ACHOO!" Raven looked just as a bunch of snot was being pelted right at her. All in one quick motion she shielded herself from the goo with her cloak. The snot hit her cloak with a sickening splat. Raven brought her cloak down from her face. She was disgusted by the amount of snot one boy could have.

"Rae I'm REALLLYY sorry! I couldn't control that. Here give me your cloak and I'll wash it for you." BB put out his hand. Raven took off her cloak and dropped it in Beast Boy's hand.

"Keep it. No amount of washing will ever get that cloak clean again." Raven resumed picking up BB's cup and walked away, trying hard not to throw up.

Beast Boy felt really guilty. But on the up side he now had a cloak of Raven's for him to keep. He looked around the back of the couch to see if Raven was looking in his direction. Her back was turned to him while she was washing the dishes. He turned back around and hugged the blue cloak. It was filled of Raven's scent. After hugging it a bunch of snot stuck to his face.

"Eww…"

* * *

Beast Boy smiled. Just then an owl from a tree whooted at him. He then remembered he was in the forest and he had to find Raven.

"Raven…" He brought the tiny blue cloth he took out of Raven's cloak up to his nose and took a huge whiff of Raven's scent. Beast Boy then put the cloth back into his pocket and morphed into a bloodhound and started sniffing the ground at a fast pace.

* * *

"AARRGG!" Cyborg yelled as he jumped up and punched Cinderblock. Cinderblock didn't go flying backwards as most villains would have because of his massive weight, but was knocked off balance a bit. Cinderblock regained his balance and charged full force at Cyborg. Cyborg dodged Cinderblock.

"Urrggg.." Cinderblock grabbed one of the many statues in the park and ripped it from the ground. He swung it at Cyborg like a baseball bat. Cyborg caught it and held onto it. The two struggled a bit until Cyborg tore the statue from the giant. He threw it behind him. This angered Cinderblock. He ran up to Cyborg and tried to throw a punch. Cyborg tried to block the punch but it was too fast, even for a stone man, and sent him flying backwards.

"OOF.." Cyborg landed in a fountain. Cinderblock turned his back to the metal Titans and proceeded with his destruction. He was about to rip up another statue until a vrooming sound passed him. Cinderblock looked as Robin drove up to the fountain on his R-cycle. He put out his hand.

"Thanks dude." Cyborg grabbed Robin's hand as he got out of the fountain. Both the Titans stood next to each other in a battle ready pose.

"Ready?" Cyborg looked to Robin.

"Ready." Robin replied looking at Cinderblock. Robin started to charge at the villain. Cinderblock put down another wrecked statue and charged back at Robin. Just as the two were about to meet Robin jumped and did a back flip, leaving an ice disk where he just was. Cyborg, being behind Robin the whole time used his Sonic Cannon. The blue energy collided with the ice disk, enhancing the strength of it. Cinderblock yelled at the ice covered him. All that wasn't covered in ice was his head. He moaned and struggled to break free. A question mark popped over his head. This was just ice why couldn't he break it?

"Sorry but you aren't shattering that super powered up ice." Cyborg crossed his arms, smiling, looking at the defeated villain.

* * *

Raven was still walking through the forest.

"I really wish I could use my normal powers…" Just then Raven thought she saw something overhead. She squinted her eyes.

"CRAP! It's Starfire!." Looking around quickly Raven saw a crevice in a huge tree and squeezed into it, hoping her friend did not see her. After waiting for about 10 minutes Raven crept out of the crevice. The coast seemed to be clear.

'I better be careful. Probably the rest of the team is looking for me too…' Raven started to walk off towards her destination, half being glad she didn't have to fight with her friends, half being sad that they couldn't rescue her.

* * *

Hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon. Once again here is my pleading lol. If you are reading my story please review, it only takes about 30 seconds of your time and makes me very happy :) 


	7. Finally, a Lead

AddictiveJon- Hmm maybe BB will get lost. I write the story as I go

Psychic Werewolf Assassin-It was the only reasonable explanation I could come up with to make Raven give him her cloak lol )

AngeloftheSecondHell- Thanks :D The confrontation is in the next chapter : )

* * *

After walking for a while Raven came out of the forest and into the big city. Not wanting to be seen as a villain publicly she took a big leap onto the side of a building and scaled the rest of it to the top, seeing as though she couldn't use her powers. Slade was watching her through his monitor in his hideout.

"Good Raven. Now use your demonic agility to jump across the rooftops to meet your destination." Slade's voice came out of an earpiece Raven was using.

Raven walked over to the edge of the building she was currently on. She looked down at the street below. Cars were on the road, lit up by their headlights and what not. Raven then returned her gaze to a building next to hers. Reluctantly she took a couple steps back and ran towards the edge. Just as she was about to jump off, she used all her strength to push off. Raven soared through the air, during so she could feel her demonic blood raging through her legs, giving them a warm sensation.

"Oof.." Raven landed on the other building's roof in a crouched position. Slowly she stood up.

"Wow that didn't hurt at all. And it was so easy to do…"

"Yes child. You haven't used your demonic powers for so long that you forgot how much power and strength you truly possess." Raven put her hand up to her ear piece as Slade spoke.

"Now continue on your way."

Though Raven would not admit it openly, using her demonic power felt, kind of…..good… Raven looked at another rooftop. She ran up and jumped into the air as before and landed on it. With a few quick steps more she jumped and sailed in the air with ease to another one and so on and so forth.

* * *

Beast boy was still sniffing the ground as a green bloodhound. He had journeyed about 5 more miles into the forest. Suddenly he caught a whiff of something.

'Raven?'

The green dog started sniffing the ground in bigger whiffs as he started to walk faster along the ground. BB the resumed human force. He took the piece of cloak out of his pocket once more.

"Yeah that's definitely Raven." He stuffed the blue fabric in his pocket once more, morphed into a cheetah and ran off at top speed, dodging various trees, fallen branches, and stones. Steadily the scent became stronger and stronger. Beast Boy stopped running and morphed back to his human self.

"It smells the strongest here…" Beast Boy looked around but found nothing. Apparently BB was standing right on top of the concealed, cellar like door to Slade's hideout. Slade had been watching Beast Boy on another monitor next to Raven's.

"Hmm interesting…." Slade tapped his fingers together to see if Beast Boy was smart enough to find the hideout. On the monitor, the green changeling sniffed around a bit and then started walking off in another direction.

"Guess not.." Sladesaid to himself. He then turned his attention back to Raven's monitor as she was nearing the Flexail building. Just then she landed on top of the building's roof.

"Ok now take 3 steps to your right." Raven did as she was told.

"Now say these words, Hendalick Arigas Nomance."

"Hendalick Arigas Nomance." Just then a hole big enough for one person to jump through opened in the building's roof. Raven just stared at it.

'How did Slade find all of this out?' She figured it would be best not to ask questions.

"Now jump through the hole and the Pyrotius should be encased in a glass container."

Raven jumped in and landed in a very dark room. The only source of light was coming from the glass container with the Pyrotius in it, as Slade had mentioned.

"Now repeat those words and the case should disappear."

Raven did so and the Pyrotius was now uncovered and free to take. Slowly Raven grabbed the hunk of metal. It was indeed heavy for such a small object.

"Now return to me."

'This was easier then I thought. There are no guards or anything...'

Raven nodded her head. Slade turned and looked away from the monitor.

"Good."

* * *

Starfire had been flying over the forest and couldn't find anything. She had started to make her way over the city in hopes of finding some sign of Raven. It would be hard to find anyone in the dark, even with all the lights on the bill boards and buildings. Just then Starfire's communicator went off.

"Starfire, Beast Boy, have any luck?" Robin's face appeared on the little screen. He had only called Starfire's communicator since he though Beast Boy was still with her.

"I haven't any luck of finding Raven, and Beast Boy had elected that we go our separate ways, letting us cover more of the ground."

"Alright well Cyborg and me just wanted to let you know Cinderblock has been defeated and we are back on the search."

"Good, you should notify friend Beast Boy."

"We will Star, thanks." And with that Robin clicked off his communicator and hopped on his R-cycle.

"Cy, tell Beast Boy ok?"

"Will do." Cyborg gave Robin a thumbs up as the Boy wonder gave him a nod back sped off.

* * *

Beast Boy had started walking off in the direction Raven had gone while searching for the Flexail building. He was nearing the end of the forest when his communicator went off. Hurriedly he pulled his communicator out and fumbled with it in his hands for a second before clicking it on. Beast Boy hoped there would be good news.

"Hey B, it's me. Robin and I defeated Cinderblock and we are going to help search for Raven once again."

"So that means you don't know anything?" Beast Boy frowned a bit and looked down..

Cyborg looked at him sadly. But then it changed to a hardened expression.

"We WILL find her BB. No matter how much time and searching it takes, we WILL find her." Cyborg then gave his green friend a slight smile of encouragement. Beast Boy looked up and replied with a weak smile.

"Oh yeah I need to tell you guys something!" Beast Boy pressed a button on his communicator connecting all the Titans together.

"Yeah Beast Boy?" Robin held his communicator up to his ear, keeping his eyes on a road he was driving down.

"Friend Beast Boy, you have found something?"

"Yes, I had caught a whiff of Raven's scent and I'm currently following it. It seems as though she is going into the city. I'm not completely sure if this is another one of Slade's traps but I think it's the real deal."

"Good, Beast Boy keep tracking the scent. Where are you?"

"I'm right near the fair grounds now Robin."

"Alright good, keep tracking the scent. The others and I will be with you soon."

"Roger that." Cy turned off his communicator and drove off in the T-car. Starfire had hooked her communicator to her belt and started flying towards the fair grounds. Robin sped on his R-cycle to meet up with BB.

* * *

Raven was currently jumping along rooftops once again. She had to make her way back to the hideout. Raven landed on a rooftop in a crouched position. The moon shining light on her back.

"I have to be really careful. I know the Titans wouldn't have given up on a search for me yet." Raven looked around. Seeing no sign of her friends she continued jumping stealthily, avoiding the moonlight as much as possible.

* * *

After about 5 minutes all the Titans had met up with each other.

"I can smell her. I know she was here!" Beast Boy pointed towards some buildings. He singled out the first building Raven was on.

"There we have to go up there." BB morphed into a pterodactyl and started to fly to the top of the building.

Cyborg had stepped out of the T-car and Robin had gotten off his R-cycle. Starfire took one of Robin's hands and one of Cyborg's and flew behind Beast Boy who was almost already on the top. Beast Boy had morphed into a dog in mid air and landed on the roof gracefully. He sniffed the ground. BB sniffed it until he came to the ledge of the roof. He then looked up to see Starfire let Robin and Cyborg down right next to him. BB turned back into a human.

"She's traveling by rooftop! If we fly up higher we can make better distance."

"You can still track the scent from high up?" Cyborg looked at Beast Boy.

"Yes."

"Ok Star follow Beast Boy." Starfire nodded as once again she took hold of Robin and Cyborg. Beast Boy morphed into an eagle and flew upwards, Starfire and the rest of the team trailing behind.

* * *

I'm saving the confrontation of the team and Rae for the next chapter : ) Lets see if I can get at least 5 reviews on this ;) 


End file.
